Hurt, Love and Baekhyun
by Baekhyun-Chan
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tak pernah bosan memperhatikan Baekhyun diam - diam. Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Sikap Baekhyun yang hampir sama pada semua member membuat mereka bingung siapakah yang sebenarnya di cintai Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo x Baekhyun. Kai x Baekhyun, Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Boys x Boys


Hurt, Love and Baekhyun! Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol. Pairing: Kyungsoo x Baekhyun, Kai x Baekhyun, Chanyeol x Baekhyun Genre: Romance/Friendship Author: Baekhyun Chan Disclaimer: Semua alur FF ini asli milik pemikiran Byunnie, Byun gak memplagiat dan Byun harap ff ini juga gak di plagiat. Byun benci plagiator.

_**Lets start...**_

_-BaekByun-_

Bagi Kyungsoo mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun itu seperti mimpi. Sosok Baekhyun pada awal bergabung dengan Exo begitu murni, polos dan masih pemalu. Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara atau bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa anak itu. itu dikarenakan ia sering tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun ada rasa sedikit tak suka saat ia tahu, Baekhyun, si anak baru itu sudah terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang cepat.

Dikarenakan Baekhyun adalah member yang terakhir bergabung, tiga dari bersebelas itu tak menyukai keberadaan anak itu. Selain harus merombak posisi awal, Baekhyun terlihat sebagai namja yang kelewat percaya diri dan yeah, narsis mungkin? 

Tapi yang jelas dirinya bukan termasuk member yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun meskipun ia harus menerima jika dirinya bergeser dari line vokal utama digantikan Baekhyun. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak marah namun mungkin rasa kecewa memang ada. Sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun, ia adalah posisi vokal utama begitu pula dengan Jong Dae.

Dan saat kekecewaan Jong Dae saat dirinya terpilih menjadi member Exo M, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan atmosfer tak menyenangkan saat kedatangan member baru bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Jong Dae, adalah salah satu member yang mungkin dekat dengan Baekhyun karna mereka sama sama dalam masa traine paling singkat dan mungkin Jong Dae bisa menerima jika dirinya bukan yang di pilih sebagai member Exo K seberapapun ia begitu inginkan.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang, ia merasa kedatangan Baekhyun membawa perubahan yang terlalu mencolok. Kyungsoo tadinya berharap ia tak bergabung dengan Jong In, karna nyatanya mereka sudah tak berhubungan dengan baik saat mereka terlibat konflik yang rumit saat masih masa trainee. MoonKyu, yang membuat hubungan mereka terasa renggang, namun Kyungsoo harus berlapang dada saat Jong In tidak jadi masuk dalam member M melainkan K.

##

Ini lucu. Saat pembagian kamar untuk member K, tak seorang pun yang mau satu kamar dengan namja imut itu termasuk ia dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu berisik ketika tidur, anak itu terlalu mengeluarkan suara suara lucu namun kadang menjengkelkan karna membuat tidur mereka terganggu. Dan jangan lupakan sikap cerewet dan tak bisa diam, menambah ketidakinginan member lain untuk tidur sekamar dengan anak itu. Mungkin mereka belum terbiasa dengan kecerewetan dan tidak bisa diamnya Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup menyukai anak itu karna meskipun Baekhyun termasuk baru, akan tetapi Baekhyun mampu mengatasi ketakutannya sendiri. Dia jarang terlihat takut atau canggung, Baekhyun bahkan tidak segan segan untuk mengganggu mereka dengan gaya usilnya yang menggemaskan. Dan sialnya, dia sendiri lah yang paling banyak menerima sifat usil Baekhyun karna ia lebih banyak diam dan jarang menyapa anak itu, dan Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun akan berpikir jika ia tak menyukai anak itu. dan sudah dipastikan itu salah besar.

"Sudah ditentukan dan kalian tidak bisa protes oke? Aku dengan Se Hun, Kai dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan ermm Baekhyun!"

"Yahh hyung kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak denganmu saja? Kau tahu persis jika si smurf ini tidak bisa tidur dengan hawa dingin sama sepertimu, jadi kenapa harus aku?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar protesan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan tidak menyukai Baekhyun, bahkan sebaliknya, Chanyeol adalah fans nomer 1 nya Baekhyun hanya saja mereka berdua memang berbeda, yang satu tidak bisa dingin dan yang satu tidak bisa gerah, tapi permainan gunting kertas batu sudah menentukan semuanya, jika Kyungsoo bisa ia lebih baik memilih tidur dengan puppy itu. Upps sepertinya namja kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu malu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol ini sudah tidak bisa di ubah lagi. Lagipula kau dan Baekhyun itu sama. Sama sama berisik dan tidak bisa diam! Jadi jangan protes, Sehun ah kajja kita ke kamar!"

"Ahhh ByunBaek, kajja!"

"Ahh nde, senangnya kau mau tidur dengan ku ChanChan!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa riang dengan eyesmile nya yang begitu menggemaskan. Namun ia berhenti tersenyum saat ia menyadari jika ia hanya berdua dengan Jong In.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi Kyungsoo hyung? Kita tidak bisa-

"Tidak ada yang bisa berubah diantara kita Kai, nyatanya kau sama sekali tidak adil dalam bersikap dalam memperlakukan aku maupun MoonKyu. Jika kita jadi begini, ini bukan kesalahanku, ini kesalahanmu sendiri Kai"

Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan untuk menangis, namun ia namja. Dan Kyungsoo pantang untuk menangis atau bahkan terisak keras dan itu bukan dirinya, Kyungsoo hanya namja kecil yang sangat manly.

##

Mungkin kalian menebak nebak siapakah sosok yang tidak menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Yeah orang itu Kai atau Kim Jong In. Kai tidak menyukai semua yang ada pada Baekhyun. Namun satu satunya yang paling ia benci adalah Kyungsoo. Yeah karna puppy smurf itu perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan. Tak semuanya menyadari dengan perhatian Kyungsoo pada anak itu dan hanya dirinya yang menyadari.

Jong in bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tertawa sendiri, tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang berisik dan tak bisa diam. Kyungsoo bahkan akan terlihat cemas saat melihat Baekhyun yang mudah lelah saat mereka latihan dance atau vokal.

Baekhyun memang member dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah daripada mereka, dia akan mudah kelelahan dan tenggorokan yang mudah bermasalah terlebih karna anak itu ditugaskan dalam nada tinggi.

Maka Jong In bisa melihat bagaimana sosok kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu tak jarang memberikan minuman untuk si mungil satu lagi, memasakkan sesuatu untuk si mungil itu dan jika si smurf itu sakit, maka Kyungsoo lah yang akan terlebih dulu panik dibandingkan si Giant yang terlihat blank.

Persis pada saat ini, saat mereka perform di salah satu acara musik. Mereka masih tergolong baru dan mereka pasti sangat gugup. Kai yang sebagai Main Dancer sudah pasti berada di tengah, saat ini mereka akan perform lagu MAMA, dan mereka tengah melakukan rehearshal untuk penampilan mereka. Semuanya terlihat baik baik saja dan sempurna. Kyungsoo yang masih diam diam memperhatikan anak itu, Chanyeol yang selalu ingin menempel dengan anak itu, dan Suho yang sering mengomeli anak itu agar diam sedetik saja.

Hingga akhirnya dimulai, mereka mulai perform dan semuanya hampir sukses. Yah sukses kalau saja tidak ada kejadiann yang cukup membahayakan anak itu. saat di tengah tengah menuju akhir lagu mereka, semburan percikan api yang menjadi hiasan mereka keluar tak sengaja mengenai mata Baekhyun hingga mata anak itu sakit dan memerah. Semua sebenarnya panik akan tetapi lagu masih berlangsung dan tak mungkin mereka hentikan mengingat ini adalah acara Live.

Mereka sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi, bahkan mata Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada sosok mungil itu yang terlihat kesakitan di matanya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh kecil itu ambruk setelah lagu itu berakhir. Semuanya panik, bahkan Chanyeol sangat terlihat cemas. Chanyeol sudah akan menggendong Baekhyun namun urung karna manager sudah terlebih dulu menggendong anak itu.

Dan Kyungsoo? Ia sudah terlihat pucat. Dan Jong In menyadari, Kyungsoo menyukai anak itu.

33

"PARK CHANYEOL KEMBALIKAN SNACK KU! DASAR GIANTTTTT!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, pagi hari mereka sudah ribut saja, dan ia harus terbiasa menulikan telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring nan cerewet milik Baekhyun.

"Huh raksasa jelek seenaknya saja mencuri snack ku, kenapa tidak beli saja sendiri sih? Dia kan kaya, masa membeli snack saja tidak mampu, yahhh kenapa susu stroberi nya habis? Kyungsoo kau belum belanja bulanan ya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sungguh ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun setiap paginya, hanya saja Byun Baekhyun tidak akan diam sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya.

"Ahh Kyung hari ini kau masak apa? Aku sangat lapar, kau tahu semua snack ku diambil si Giant itu, dan lebih menyebalkannya manager hyung memarahiku karna aku suka makan dimalam hari. Ahh Kyung padahal aku tidak akan gemuk jika hanya makan saat malam hari kan? Ahh Kyung stroberi yang di lemari es sana milikmu kan? Buatku saja ya? Kau kan tidak terlalu suka? Ahh Kyung kenapa diam saja? Jawablah.."

Kyungsoo mendelik, dirinya masih sibuk menggoyang wajan di depannya, dan anak cerewet itu mengganggu konsentrasi memasaknya.

"Hyung bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau berbicara sepanjang itu?" Ucap nya dengan nada setengah jengkel namun gemas saat melihat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan mata berkedip kedip.

"Ahaha ya kau benar, jadi bolehkan stroberi itu untukku?" Tanya nya penuh harap.

"Boleh saj-"

"Tidak Byun Baekhyun! Ini masih pagi dan buah stroberi itu kebanyakan masam, ini tidak baik jika kau bahkan belum sarapan" Tukas Suho menginterupsi dengan cepat sebelum Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak jika bibir anak itu mengerucut imut.

"Huh kau menyebalkan Suho hyung, aku kan hanya ingin mencicipi sat aakkhhh ampun hyung sakit" Keluh nya karna sang leader sudah menjewer kupingnya terlebih dahulu dan setengah menyeretnya keluar, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

##

Semua menyukai Baekhyun, dan hampir semua member mulai dekat dengannya. Bicara Baekhyun yang blak blakan mampu membuat semua orang tak tahan untuk tidak menjawil pipinya.

Kai sebenarnya tak mengerti. Seistimewa apa seorang Byun Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun hanya lah namja kecil pecicilan yang berwajah terlampau imut bagai anak SD dengan sifat kekanakkan melampaui Sehun yang seorang maknae. Pikiran anak itu sederhana, hal sekecil apapun akan membuatnya senang.

Dan Kai baru saja menyadari jika anak itu yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk dipanggil hyung olehnya itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan polesan eyeliner di matanya. Kai kadang berpikir kenapa tidak dia saja yang lahir terlebih dulu, kalau begini ia tak perlu malu karna wajah nya yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya. Dan Kai selalu mendengus sebal jika Baekhyun sudah berkata, jika ia terlihat lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari umurnya. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kesalnya seorang Kim Jong In pada seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan?

Jadi kembali ke awal, apa spesialnya seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga Kris yang dingin mampu dekat denganya, Lay hyung yang tidak dekat dengannya menjadi begitu selalu terlihat gemas pada anak itu, Luhan ge yang bahkan sama seperti Lay yang selalu terlihat gemas dan menyukai anak itu, atau Sehun yang berwajah datar itu bahkan ternyata dekat juga dengan Baekhyun.

Kai pikir tidak ada istimewanya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang yang hanya mempunyai wajah terlampau imut, bersuara bagus nan khas, sifat ceria dan lucu. Itu tidak lebih, dan Kai rasa_

Tunggu, bukankah itulah hal 'specialnya' dari seorang Byun Baekhyun? Dan bukankah Jong In baru saja mengagumi sosok pecicilan itu? Dan tiba tiba saja ia merasa malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang seorang Baekhyun. Dan Kai rasa, ia tahu mengapa Dyo Kyungsoo diam diam menyukai anak itu.

Dan apakah dirinya juga mulai menyukai anak itu?

Awalnya, Kai hanya ingin memperhatikan anak itu agar dirinya tahu mengapa Kyungsoo begitu perhatian pada anak itu. Dan Kai akan melihat Kyungsoo yang sesekali membenarkan poni anak itu, menggenggam tangannya, menyatukan jari jarinya dengan jari jari lentik milik Baekhyun, dan bahkan memeluk dari belakang. Semua Kai perhatikan

Hingga dirinya terkejut saat seorang Fans memergokinya yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa, bernyanyi atau berbicara dengan member lain. Dan Kai menyukai itu, bahkan saat seorang fans meneriakan KAIBAEK! Dan Kai senang akan hal itu, itu berarti mereka cocok juga kan?

Akan tetapi Kai hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, semua pandangan misterius nya pada Baekhyun hanya sedikit yang menyadari, semua orang terlampau silau oleh hubungan CHANBAEK yang begitu heboh dan menyita perhatian, dan jangan lupakan hubungan manis antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Apakah ini bisa dikatakan bahwa seorang Kim Jong In cemburu dan kecewa? Entahlah...

##

Baekhyun sakit. Lagi. Suhu badannya panas sekali, Kyungsoo merasakannya bahkan Baekhyun yang jarang berkeringat kini terlihat begitu berkeringat di wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Bukan hanya dirinya yang tahu Baekhyun sakit. Para fans juga, namun Baekhyun selalu bersikap seolah dia baik baik saja meski sesekali kepalanya akan bersender tanpa sadar ke bahu Suho.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Diriya muntah di backstage, suhu badannya semakin panas, dan semua merasa cemas terlebih dirinya. Manager dan para staff sudah memberinya obat pereda panas.

Namun semua belum berakhir, mereka masih harus perform dan tak bisa di batalkan begitu saja, terlebih lagi mereka harus perform What is Love dan itu adalah duetnya. Duetnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, akan tetapi si anak nakal itu tengah sakit, suaranya bahkan serak, hingga akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus lypsinc. Dan lihatlah, meski sakit Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun si anak ceria dan penuh senyum. Meskipun ia tengah sakit, akan tetapi senyum manis nya tak pernah hilang menghibur semua fansnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya ikut terseyum melihat mataharinya tersenyum. Yah, Baekhyun adalah matahari bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak berlebihan kan?

Ada yang berubah dari rutinitas anak anak member K ini. D,O Kyungsoo yang katanya mendapat julukan sang eomma terlihat kesal, bibir tebalnya bahkan terlihat berkomat kamit tidak jelas. Alat alat dapur ia lempar kemana saja. Ia kesal, dan jika Kyungsoo kesal semua akan dapat hukuman. Dan bisa ditebak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang selalu mendapat hukuman dari sang eomma.

"Byun Baekhyun berhenti mengolok olokku!" desisnya dengan mata melotot, akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kyungie, aku tidak percaya kau semesum itu. ya ampun bahkan kau tidak malu berjalan jalan dengan Boxer pororo norak mu itu, ahh memalukan"

Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu bagaimana usilnya Baekhyun, akan tetapi tetap saja dia kesal.

"ByunBaek jangan sampai aku memukulmu!"

"Uhhh takuttt"

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak pernah main main dalam hal memukul, meski berbadan kecil bagai kurcaci, tak ada yang meremehkan tenaga anak itu. dan Baekhyun merasakannya. Paling sering malah.

"BYUNBAEK KEMARI KAU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU SAMPAI KAU KESAKITAN!" Ancamnya tak main main. Dan seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan berlari mengitari ruang santai itu dengan sebotol susu stroberi ditangannya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya masih dengan celana boxer pororonya.

"HUWAAA SUHO APPA TOLONG ANAK TAMPANMU INI~~~"

slapp

Kyungsoo berhasil. Ia mendapatkan anak itu hingga mereka berdua terjungkal di atas sofa dengan posisi Kyungsoo diatasnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, dan Baekhyun menelan ludah takut.

"Siap menerima hukumanmu Baekhyun?"

Glup

"Kyung kau tidak akan memiting leherku kan? Itu sangat sakit Soo" Ucapnya memelas, tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu hanyalah trik anak itu saja.

"Itu yang kuharapkan! Kau terlalu nakal Byun" Sergahnya, namun sebenarnya posisi mereka masih sama bahkan semakin intim. Kyungsoo terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Baekhyun dan...

"Sshhhh Kyung hahahaha ahhh geli Kyung jangan ditiupppp" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri merasakan titik sensitifnya di tiupi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tertawa senang ia masih asik dengan kegiatannya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Gyahahaha Kyungsoooo"

Baekhyun meronta, ia berusaha mendorong Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya hingga Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika semakin ia menekan Baekhyun maka ia semakin menindihnya hingga akhirnya bibir tebalnya tak sengaja mencium leher Baekhyun hingga keduanya terdiam dengan wajah sama sama terkejut.

Dan tanpa sadar pula, seorang Kyungsoo mengecup leher itu membuat si empunya menggelinjang dan mendesah.

"Kyunghhhh sshhh"

Dan Kyungsoo sedikit lupa diri hingga akhirnya ia menyisakan tanda. Menyisakan tanda kemerahan di leher sang main vocal itu.

"Ahhh mphhhh"

Baekhyun belum cukup mendesah, namun tiba tiba saja bibir tebal itu sudah terlebih dulu mengulum pelan bibir tipisnya, hingga bibir berbeda ukuran itu sudah bergulat sengit, hingga Baekhyun harus mengakui kekalahan. Kyungsoo berhasil mendominasinya. Well, Kyungsoo selalu menang dalam hal tenaga daripada dirinya.

"Eumphh Kyungmphhhh"

Dan baru kali ini seorang Kim Jongin menginginkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Didepannya ia menyaksikan kedua hyung mungilnya yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut hyung itu tengah asik didalam dunia mereka.

Kim Jong In menginginkan dirinya buta saat ini juga. Melihat seseorang yang baru disukainya akhir akhir ini tengah berciuman. Dan ini sangat sakit, bahkan matanya mulai memerah. Harusnya tidak begini. Harusnya ia tidak merasakan sesakit ini. Melihat seseorang yang disukainya mendesah dibawah seseorang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Namun Jong In pikir dirinya siapa? Bahkan ia dulunya membenci anak itu dan kini? Bahkan ia semakin membenci seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya jadi puing puing bangunan runtuh dengan banyak debu.

Kim Jong In patah hati.

Dan Park Chanyeol pun begitu.

Dan mungkin juga bagi seorang Oh Se Hun si muka datar.

Dan bisa saja Kim JunMyeon juga... bahkan si muka angelic itu hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Kyungsoo nya berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya Kim JunMyeon yang masih bertahan mencintai Kyungsoo, sementara Jong In menangis karna seorang Baekhyun. Hingga keempat pasang itu bertemu, mereka hanya memasang senyum perih.

Chanyeol yang menangis, Se Hun yang kecewa dan jong In yang merana.

Dan semua karna satu orang.

Dan dia...

BYUN BAEKHYUN.

"Eumhh apa kalian sudah berdiri disitu dari tadi?"

Dan pertanyaan dari si namja mungil Baekhyun, mengagetkan keempatnya.

"Menurutmu hyung? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka wajah polosmu sebenarnya hanya kedok belaka untuk menutupi dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Dan ucapan sinis dari seorang Kim Jong In mengejutkan semua orang terlebih Baekhyun.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Semua berlalu, dan kejadian antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi membuat mereka serba canggung lagi. Semuanya semakin kompak. Baekhyun yang semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang semakin nakal dan Baekhyun yang semakin percaya diri.

Suasana dorm kali ini sepi. Member K memilih langsung beristirahat setelah menjalani schedule mereka. Baekyeol yang biasanya paling berisik pun memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka lebih cepat. Dan seperti biasa, mereka akan tidur dengan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol seperti guling. Dan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tetap mengalah dengan suhu hangat kamar mereka yang berlebihan.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan kamar yang di huni KaiSoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tidur Kai yang aneh. Biasanya namja berkulit Tan itu begitu menikmati tidurnya. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Kai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, dan ia merasa aneh melihat Kai terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dan bahkan berkeringat dingin padahal AC itu hidup.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo meraba kening Main Dancer itu dan sedikit berjengit ketika mengetahui suhu tubuh Kai begitu panas. Kai sakit, dan Kai butuh suhu hangat bukannya suhu dingin seperti ini. kyungsoo yang masih terpaku tak menyadari jika Kai sudah membuka matanya.

"Hyung..."

"Ahh Kai?"

"Sepertinya aku sakit hyung," Adunya lemah.

"Kai ah apa perlu aku mengompres mu? atau kau mau aku-

"Hyung boleh aku tidur dengan Baek hyung? Aku membutuhkan kamar yang hangat dan aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman jika aku mematikan AC. Jadi.. "

"Aku mengerti Kai, kajja aku akan antar ke kamar BaekYeol!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Hemm"

Disinilah mereka. Kyungsoo dengan pelan mengetuk kamar couple paling rusuh itu dengan tubuh yang menyangga tubuh besar Kai yang lemah.

Klek

"Hoammm ada apa Suho hyung, Baekki lelah jangan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya dan mengomel dengan mata terpejam. Benar benar menggemaskan.

"Buka matamu Baek, ini aku Kyungsoo"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka kedua mata kecilnya dan terkaget kaget melihat Kyungsoo tengah memeluk pundak Kai.

"Kai sakit. Dia demam dan sepertinya dia membutuhkanmu."

"Ahh begitu, sini Kai kau tidur saja denganku, biar Chanyeol tidur dengan Kyungsoo." Ujarnya panik dan segera menarik lengan Kai, merebahkan kepala Kai kebahu nya dan mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik Kai dengan penuh kelembutan. "CHANYEOL BANGUN!" Teriaknya agak keras.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menidurkan Kai dibantu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Chan kau tidur di kamar Kyungsoo hari ini. Kai sakit jadi aku akan tidur dengannya" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu di kedua mata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Ahh begitu, baiklah. Kyung ayo kita tidur"

"Hemm. Ahh, Baek kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh harap. Akan tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak menyadari hal itu karna ia terlalu sibuk membawa Kai kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak Kyung ahh Kyung bisakah kau membenarkan letak selimutnya? Kaki Kai tidak tertutupi dia bisa semakin kedinginan." Baekhyun berujar santai, dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan segera melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan.

"Terima kasih Kyung, tidurlah selamat beristirahat." Baekhyun berujar lagi bahkan tanpa memandang kearahnya. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memeluk Kai dan Kai yang begitu menyamankan diri kedalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hangat..."

Dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol bisa mendengar gumaman Kai dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Sehangat itukah pelukan seorang Baekhyun? Bolehkah Kyungsoo merasakannya juga?

_KyungBaek_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu seberapa polosnya kah seorang Baekhyun. Mengapa sampai saat ini anak itu tidak juga bisa memahami.

Memahami bagaimana resahnya ia, risaunya Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol terkadang tak bisa membendung emosinya jika melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu asik menempel dengan Kris, sesekali berpelukan dengan Lay, dan bahkan bersikap mesra dengan Luhan dan terkadang dengan Chen.

Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menahan semuanya. Tapi tidak dengan Park Chanyeol. Perasaannya sudah mendalam hingga kedasarnya. Hingga akhirnya semuanya meledak dalam hitungan detik. Tepat di saat semua kegiatan Exo berakhir, Park Chanyeol yang dengan segala kemarahannya menyeret tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main.

Chanyeol sudah tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang berteriak minta dilepaskan atau bahkan mengaduh sakit pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Chan lepaskan aku! Ini sakit..."

Ini sudah tak terhitung Baekhyun melenguh sakit, akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baginya rasa sakit Baekhyun tidak sesakit yang ia rasakan.

BRUKK

"Akhh!"

Baekhyun mengerang sakit. Tubuhnya menumbuk keras dinding hingga Baekhyun menyentuh punggungnya yang berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol masih emosi, hingga akhirnya ia menekan kedua lengan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah manik mata Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap apa aku ByunBaek? Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah.

"A apa maksudmu Yeol? Auww ini sakit" Rintihnya pelan namun tak berani menangis karna takut Chanyeol akan semakin menyakitinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi Baek!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau sekasar ini padaku?" Tanyanya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak kau yang memulai ByunBaek! Kenapa kau seolah olah tidak peka akan adanya aku? Apa artinya aku bagimu hah? APA?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya begitu bentakan keras Chanyeol keluar dan menerpa wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Kau... k kau"

"APA?"

"Kau sahabatku Yeol, apalagi?" mata besar itu membulat, mengapa Baekhyun selalu seperti ini padanya?

"Lalu mengapa kau seolah menginginkanku Baek? Mengapa kau seolah olah seperti mencintaiku dan memilihku hah? KENAPA BAEK KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Chanyeol aku memperlakukanmu bagaimana eoh? Aku memperlakukanmu sama hal nya dengan member lain... kenapa kau semenakutkan ini...?"

Park Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan saat itulah airmatanya menangis.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu hum?" Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia terlalu takut. Takut salah menjawab.

"JAWAB BAEKHYUN!"

"IYA!"

Dan jawaban Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol semakin sakit.

"Lalu kenapa kau seolah olah memberi harapan padaku Baek kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara nyaris pelan dan perih.

"A aku tidak bermaksud begitu Chanyeol. Bagiku kau pun penting, kau soulmate nomer satu, itulah mengapa aku beg-

"Tapi kau menyakitiku Baek! Kau memberiku harapan yang semu. Kau menyakitiku" Tangis Chanyeol semakin pecah perlahan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun terlepas dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang tertunduk perih.

"Maafkan aku Yeol aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." Baekhyun ikut menangis. Baginya tangisan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

"Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini Baek,,,"

"Chanyeol aku-

"BAHKAN KAU HANYA DIAM SAAT AKU MENCIUMMU! KAU HANYA DIAM SAAT AKU MENCUMBUMU! KAU HANYA DIAM BAEKHYUN! DIAM! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR JIKA KITA SALING MENCINTAI HAH?"

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun terisak. Ini semua memang semua salahnya. Salahnya yang selalu tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Tapi karna inilah juga ia malah semakin menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Perasaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku terus berharap hemm?"

"A aku.. aku menyayangimu Yeol, itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah menolak untuk k kau cium... ti tidak menolak saat kau menyentuhku... ti tidak menolak saat ka kau mengambil hal yang berharga dari hidupku. I itu kulakukan karna aku menyayangimu Yeol..." Lirih Baekhyun perih.

"Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Chanyeol terbahak.

"Begitukah? Hahahaha"

Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Grepp

"Akhh Yeol!"

Baekhyun mengaduh sakit, Chanyeol kembali mencengkram lengan kurusnya dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun!"

"Ma maaf Yeol aku, a aku hmmmfhhhhhh"

Baekhyun meronta, Chanyeol menciumnya kasar penuh nafsu. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming, ia makin menekan bibirnya kasar bahkan menggigit bibir tipis itu, memasukan lidahnya dan membelit lidah Baekhyun, menghisapnya terus menerus membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesak. Baekhyun hanya sanggup memukul mukul dada Chanyeol namun itu tak cukup.

Hingga akhirnya

BUGHHH

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!"

Pukulan keras dari Kai menghentikan semuanya. Baekhyun langsung ambruk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Dengar kan aku Park Chanyeol! Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan sakit. Bukan hanya kau yang kalah! Tapi aku juga asal kau tahu"

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kai yang tengah marah.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun asal kau tahu! Begitu pula Sehun, Luhan hyung, Kris hyung bahkan Tao dan Lay hyung. Tapi aku dan mereka tidak sebodoh kau! TIDAK SEIDIOT KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun semakin terisak keras. Dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya mengetahui semuanya tak mampu berbuat banyak selain hanya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar hebat.

"A apa?"

"Katakan padaku hyung, sesakit apa yang kau rasakan hah? Apa yang kau rasakan tidak sesakit yang Baekhyun rasakan asal kau tahu! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat kau memaksanya melayanimu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat kau merenggut semua hal berharga darinya. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kau menyentuhnya bukan Baekhyun yang hanya diam tapi melainkan kau memaksanya hyung! Kau terlalu berpikir jika kalian saling mencintai, kau tahu persis Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak apapun yang kau lakukan terhadapnya. Dan kau tahu persis Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak bisa menolak dengan semua sentuhan dari siapapun. Padahal kau tahu jika Baekhyun diam bukan karna dia namja murahan yang bisa kita sentuh semau kita. Tapi Baekhyun melakukan semua itu karna ia merasa memang harus melakukannya. Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana tertekannya Baekhyun saat manager hyung memintanya untuk lebih intim denganmu bahkan dengan kita semua? Manager hyung tahu persis bagaimana fans begitu menyukai skinship Baekhyun dengan member lain."

Kai menghela nafasnya yang memburu, sesekali ia menyeka airmatanya yang perlahan menetes di kedua matanya.

" APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR JIKA BAEKHYUN MERASA TERTEKAN DENGAN SEMUA ITU HAH? DAN KAU MEMANFAATKAN TUGAS BAEKHYUN DENGAN MEMAKSANYA MELAYANIMU! MELAYANI NAFSUMU YANG TAK BISA KAU JAGA HYUNG! KAU YANG MENYAKITI BAEKHYUN BUKAN KAU YANG DISAKITI! KAU MENGERTI HAH?"

"Cukup Kai... cukup"

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan, ini semakin membuat dirinya begitu murahan didepan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo bawa aku dari sini... bawa aku..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan memapah Baekhyun masuk kembali ke Dorm meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan kedelapan member lainnya yang hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka menyadari, Kai begitu mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun hingga ia tahu semua yang selama ini Baekhyun sembunyikan. Dibalik senyum manis Baekhyun, mereka tak menyangka bagaimana tertekannya anak itu.

Byun Baekhyun... cahaya mereka.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun tanpa adanya percakapan di antara mereka. Bahkan sebenarnya tak mengerti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kira Baekhyun akan menangis sesenggukan akibat kejadian tadi. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak menangis sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam damai.

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya namun ia takut membuat Baekhyun kembali tertekan. Akan tetapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan lagi. Katakan Kyungsoo hampir gila. Selama ini mereka begitu dekat, akan tetapi ia sama sekali bagaimana perasaan hyung kecilnya ini, dan mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang tak tahu, seluruh member juga hampir tak tahu perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kris termasuk member yang tertutup, akan tetapi Kris asih bisa mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada Lay begitu pula dirinya yang hampir selalu menumpahkan perasaan kalutnya pada Suho. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Sedekat dekatnya ia dengan Chanyeol maupun member lain, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada mereka. Baekhyun begitu samar, meski ia paling lucu dan ceria akan tetapi Kyungsoo bisa membaca perasaan Baekhyun lewat mata kecilnya.

"Baekhyun-

"Kyung-

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

"Kau duluan"

Ujar Baekhyun mengalah, anak itu masih betah memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Ada perasaan yang mengganjal setiap kali aku memikirkanmu. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku tak bisa. Aku takut kau tertekan, dan aku-

"Katakan saja Kyung. Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentangku? Aku akan menjawabnya. A aku sudah tak mau lagi membuat orang terluka karna sikapku" Potong Baekhyun dengan suara lemah, dan Kyungsoo mengerti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu baek. Dan aku yakin kau pun sudah tahu itu. ini sudah kelima kalinya akau mengatakan aku mencintaimu tapi kau selalu menanggapinya dengan sebuah candaan. Saat itu kupikir kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam dan menahan nya semampuku. Tapi untuk kali ini... sepertinya aku tidak bisa Baekhyun, aku..."

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara. Posisi mereka tidak lagi saling berpelukan, mereka hanya duduk berhadapan dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain tak mampu menatap Kyungsoo lebih lama, bahkan semakin lama Baekhyun akhirnya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol"

DEG

Bolehkah Kyungsoo merasa kecewa kali ini? 

"Tapi itu dulu. Dulu saat pertama kali aku bergabung hanya Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian padaku, dan aku pikir kami memang cocok satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya kami semakin dekat, Chanyeol bahkan selalu mencuri ciuman saat aku tertidur. Aku tahu itu, dan aku membiarkan perbuatan Chanyeol karna kupikir aku pun menyukainya dan itu memang benar adanya."

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dan menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Chanyeol begitu dekat, namun semua itu ternyata membuat seseorang terluka dan aku baru menyadarinya, hyung manager memanggilku dan memberitahuku jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol hingga melupakan member lainnya, dan kuakui itu memang benar adanya. Di saat aku dengan Chanyeol, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan seolah lupa dengan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu terjadi, hyung manager mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang kedekatanku juga dengan yang lain. KaiBaek, LuBaek, KrisBaek, hyung manager tahu semua, hingga akhirnya hyung manager menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak sejenak dengan Chanyeol untuk memberi kesempatan pada member lain demi menyenangkan semua fans. Saat itu aku marah dan kecewa, tapi hyung manager memaksaku dan mengancamku akan menukar posisiku dengan Chen dan aku tak mau itu. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menahan nafas, jadi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Mengapa begini? Bukan ini yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar. Bukan... hentikan Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo merasa benar benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Akhirnya aku menyetujui tuntutan hyung manager, dan bisa kau tahu aku sudah seperti namja murahan yang bisa dipeluk sana sini, seperti namja gampangan yang genit dan pintar menggoda orang, perebut couple member lainnya. Setidaknya itulah yang para fans bilang yang tidak menyukai ku. Saat itu aku pikir jauh dari Chanyeol akan membuatku frustasi, akan tetapi lambat laun semuana berubah, dan aku sadar ternyata aku hanya sekedar menyukai Chanyeol tidak lebih, dan saat itu aku sadar saat aku... dekat denganmu.."

Kyungsoo terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau ingat saat kau menciumku dan memberiku kissmark untuk pertama kali?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Saat itu Chanyeol marah padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dan karna aku pikir aku juga merasakan hal yang sama akhirnya aku berjanji pada Chanyeol jika ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama saat kau menciumku. Dan sejak saat itulah, Chanyeol sering menciumku."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman..." Baekhyun mulai menangis, dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Namun teryata itu tidak cukup bagi Chanyeol. Ia semakin menuntut lebih, terlebih jika ia tengah cemburu jika aku dekat denganmu atau dengan Kai. Chanyeol akan marah dan..."

Kyungsoo menyadarinya dan dengan cepat ia menggenggam jemari lentik itu memberinya ketenangan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan ceritamu Baek, aku-

"Chanyeol.. untuk pertama kali nya dia memaksaku. Chanyeol menyentuhku, dia mengambil semuanya dan saat itu a aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir jika aku pantas mendapatkannya karna sudah membuatnya terluka. Aku... aku tidak menyukai itu Kyungsoo, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana hiks..."

"Baekki..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung..."

DEG

"A apa...?"

"Tapi a aku terlalu malu. Chanyeol sudah menyentuhku dan aku pikir kau akan jijik padaku jika kau tahu bagaimana rendahnya aku hiks..."

Apa ini? kyungsoo benar benar tak percaya. Jadi selama ini perasaannya tak terbalas? Oh tuhan kenapa ia sebodoh ini. ternyata bukan Baekhyun yang tak peka, tapi dirinya lah yang tidak peka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung, tapi aku takut kau hmmphhh"

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahanna lagi, semuanya ini terlalu mengejutkannya. Byun Baekhyun mencintainya.

MENCINTAINYA! 

Tidakkah ini begitu membahagiakan. Kyungsoo semakin menekan bibir tipis itu, mengecupnya, mengulumnya, dan menjilatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dan tanpa sadar ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Baekhyun membalas ciumanya dengan tulus.

Pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Keduanya memburu nafas, namun kontras dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir beda ukuran itu.

"Saranghae Baekhyun..."

"Nado, Kyung. Nado saranghae."

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Mereka menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

"Baek..."

"Hemh?"

"Bolehkah..."

"Ap-

Baekhyun gugup, ia mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan darinya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin tid-

"Kyung"

"Ya?"

"Mainnya... ehmm pelan pelan ya...? Itu sangat sakit..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo tertawa malu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan pelan.. hahaha"

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan perlahan membuka kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam mereka berdua.

Baekhyun milik Kyungsoo... sepertinya begitu.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Dari awal ia memang sudah kalah dari Kyungsoo hanya saja ia tak mau menyadarinya. Namun tetap saja ini menyedihkan, namun Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya bukan hanya ia yang menangis, karna ia bisa melihat Kai, Luhan, Kris, Lay dan Sehun yang juga menangis. Lucu sekali bukan? Bahkan Tao saja sudah berlinang airmata.

Cinta itu memang aneh... itulah yang dipikirkan Kai, namun melihat Baekhyun bahagia walau bukan dengannya itu sudah cukup. Kai bahagia melihat dua orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya bersatu.

"Kyungie hyung, Baek hyung semoga kalian bahagia" Batin Kai.

END

Nb.

FF ini sebagian di ambil dari beberapa kejadian Baekhyun. Tapi hanya sedikit ya. Byun hanya mengambil saat Baekhyun sakit dan mengenai percikan api yang mengenai mata Baekhyun itu bener loh, itu kejadian nya waktu exo masih baru banget sekitar april 2012. Cari aja di google kalo gak percaya. Dan waktu Baekhyun muntah di backstage juga bener adanya.

Dan soal kebencian Kai di ff ini Cuma karangan Byun aja biar ada konflik dikit hehe soalnya ff ini bosenin banget. Dan mohon maaf jika FF nya gak mutu dan gajeness oke? Byun masih belajar bikin ff gak menjurus ke yadong haahaa.. dan FYI! Im totally ChanBaek shipper but i like seme x Baekhyun hahaha.

Dan kenapa Soo jadi seme nya Baek? Karna Byun rasa, Soo lebih manly dari Baek meskipun Soo lebih kecil, mungkin gak ada yang sepemikiran sama Byun, tapi liat kelakuan Baek yang centil kayak cewek, yang gaya ketawanya kayak cewek, dan semua kelakuan dia emang bener bener kecewekan... jadi klo menurut kalian Soo gak cocok jadi seme ya gapapa hak kalian... tapi bagi Byun, Soo is seme jika sama Baek...


End file.
